This invention relates to stacking crates, typically constructed from paperboard for use in containing agricultural produce. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved construction for a composite crate having a pair of compartments for baskets or the like, separated by a divider structure.
Containers for packaging and displaying small fruits and vegetables, such as berries, typically have been constructed from fiberboard or corrugated paperboard crates designed for stacking in warehousing and shipment. Such crates generally include at least two compartments sharing a common bottom wall and partitioned by a divider structure.
Conventionally, the divider structure includes a central panel positioned above the bottom wall and bridging the side walls. In addition to partitioning the crate into compartments, the divider structure is designed to support the bottom wall of a similar crate placed upon the divider structure in a typical stack of loaded crates. When the divider structure is not sufficiently rigid, it can buckle so as to permit damage to the contents, particularly to tender produce, such as berries.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,377 describes a partitioned stacking tray having a single bottom wall joined to a side wall by a manufacturer's joint. A central divider panel is provided with a pair of lateral panels extending downwardly to the bottom wall from opposite sides of the central panel. In order to reinforce the support provided by the lateral panels to the central divider panel, each of the lateral panels is provided with a base flap normally fastened to the bottom wall to prevent the bottom wall from sagging under the weight of the contents. The base flaps provide a base for the divider which is disposed between the lateral panels with each base flap extending from the respective lateral panel toward one another. In this construction, however, the central divider panel is vertically supported by only two, separated lateral panels which cannot reinforce each other. Moreover, the common bottom wall of the divided compartments extending as a single expanse, remains vulnerable to sagging from the weight of produce on both sides of the divider.